England (Elizabeth)
England led by Elizabeth is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It does not require any DLC. Using Great Britain (Victoria) gives Elizabeth's England a new unique ability and unit. Using England (Henry VIII) gives it a new unique building. Overview England England is located on Great Britain, a "green and pleasant" island off of the western coast of Europe. It is the largest member of the political entity known as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Historically a seafaring people, for much of the past 500 years the English have used their incomparable navy to project their power into Europe and across the globe. Elizabeth Elizabeth I was a remarkable woman living in a remarkable age. Beautiful, brilliant, and as tough as nails, she survived and indeed thrived, ruling in an era when most women were little more than chattel. Elizabeth was an extraordinary ruler. She established the Protestant Church as the official Church of England. However, she attempted to stem the persecution of Catholics in the country - at least as much as was possible when the Catholic nobility were actively plotting her demise. She also restored the debased currency of England, a step crucially necessary to restore the nation's flagging finances. Elizabeth used all of the tools available to her to achieve her goals. She carefully crafted an image for herself as the "Virgin Queen," greatly increasing her popular support. She received countless offers of marriage from nobility and indeed from kings across Europe. But she accepted none of them, instead using her unmarried state to control her friends and foes alike; if one faction got too strong, she could drive them back into line by suggesting that she was considering marrying someone from an opposing faction. Dawn of Man Praises upon her serene highness, Queen Elizabeth Gloriana. You lead and protect the celebrated maritime nation of England. England is an ancient land, settled as early as 35,000 years ago. The island has seen countless waves of invaders, each in turn becoming a part of the fabric of the people. Although England is a small island, for many years your people dominated the world stage. Their matchless navy, brilliant artists and shrewd merchants, giving them power and influence far in excess of their mere numbers. Queen Elizabeth, will you bring about a new golden age for the English people? They look to you once more to return peace and prosperity to the nation. Will you take up the mantle of greatness? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: We are pleased to meet you. Defeat: You have triumphed over us. The day is yours. Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with Henry VIII installed = |-|with Victoria installed = |-|with both installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Patronize the Virginia Company Distant shores hold promise of great wealth for our empire. We should give our consent for our merchants to fund the efforts of colonisation, for the good of the Crown. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be England * Player must have researched Astronomy * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 800 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Founded cities claim and improve all Luxury Resources within 2 tiles Create the Counter Armada Our naval might is our best defense. Any breach to it could spell disaster. We should ensure that our fleet is prepared for any navy that might oppose it. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be England * Player must have at least 5 Naval Units * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * A Great Admiral appears in the Capital * Newly trained Naval Units begin with additional XP Enlightenment Era While the Enlightenment Era is installed (and Great Britain (Victoria) is not), the Ship of the Line becomes a standard unit, and Elizabeth receives the First Rate in its place. Cities in Development Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now drinking your tea and listening to your Britpop. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Western Cultures Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:England Category:61 Civ Battle Royale